The present invention relates to an adjustable work stand for motorcycles.
For cleaning, maintenance, and repair of a motorcycle it is convenient to be able to lift the front or rear wheel off the ground to an elevated position for easier access. For this purpose a number of static work stands have been proposed. Such stands typically require that the user lift the motorcycle onto an awkwardly configured work stand, which can be difficult due to the size and weight of the motorcycle. The user is also at the mercy of the angle of the motorcycle undercarriage and the angle of the top of the stand which dictate which wheel, if either, is above the ground.